


【爱梅特赛尔克】冥河之暗

by BAISHUO



Category: Emet-Selch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 抹布，ooc严重，爱梅死亡后
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【爱梅特赛尔克】冥河之暗

哈迪斯失去意识的时候心里是安宁的，冥界的宠儿终于得以回归冥河母亲的怀抱，仿佛孩提时摇篮中的温暖，带着木头的温暖和母亲的馨香，安稳，悠然。

暗色的冥河接引了流浪多年的旅人，失去了冥王暗之力安抚的亡灵们被堕入河水中的肉体以及其上浓郁的暗之力吸引，带着欣喜的声音簇拥过来。

冥王睁开眼，为曾经的同胞们灵魂中的茫然与渴望而震惊，索鲁斯被开了洞的肉体被灵魂们包围，一张张似曾相识的脸上带着陌生的神态，那是他不曾见过的，让他灵魂都为之战栗的癫狂。

最先动手的是出现在哈迪斯身后的人，赤裸的手臂牢牢抱紧了比自己矮小很多的加雷马人，哈迪斯的震惊变为释然，正在逐渐脱离肉体的他又怎么会不明白同胞们的渴望，可他已经没有更多的暗之力来抚去那些痛苦了，只能沉默着，任由身前高大的身影撕开那繁复的黑色长袍。

灵魂温凉细长的手指迫不及待地抚摸着尚有余温的肉体，带着欢欣与满足探入哈迪斯的体内。克隆出来便一直存放直到被无影使用的肉体纯净而敏感，本能地随着手指的抚摸颤抖着。哈迪斯则沉默着，带着绚烂金色的瞳一眨不眨地看着周围熟悉的面庞，身体因为慢慢攀升的快乐细细颤抖，灵魂则流下金色的泪水。

有大胆的灵魂凑上来舔去了伟大的爱梅特赛尔克席的泪水，里面包含的暗之力让他兴奋欣喜。很快，灵魂们知晓了如何从这个矮小的肉体上获得让自己舒服的液体。于是动作不再温柔，即使对于高大的加雷马人来说也过于粗长的下身毫不留情地直接贯穿了面前矮小的肉体。

被同胞们用完全出乎意料的方式侵犯的哈迪斯差点背过气去，温凉的肉柱坚定地进入自己的体内，肠肉抽搐着不得不含住进的过深的凶器，结实的小腹上出现了明显的凸起，偏偏第一个进入的人似乎完全不懂得如何让他舒服一点，只知道强硬机械地抽插深入。  
哈迪斯的大腿都在抽搐，苍白的手无力地抓住身旁人的手腕，试图用来借力，却被对方趁机拉着按在自己的肉棒上服侍，善辩的口唇被勉强打开，吃力地吞吐着不知何人的分身，下身肿热疼痛，他甚至怀疑自己大腿已经脱臼。等到对方终于在肉体温暖的深处释放出来，借以吸收肠液中的暗之力时，这个健壮的加雷马肉体已经几乎动弹不得了，后穴被撑开，艰难地吞吐着内里的液体。

不等他缓过来，便有第二个灵魂按着被拉开的大腿缓缓楔入，对方似乎有着类似的经验，耐心地寻找着哈迪斯体内的敏感处。察觉到下体的异样，已经放空了大脑的哈迪斯挣扎着抬起头，只见一个只有其他灵魂一半大小的小孩子在张着嘴吞入他被刺激得挺立的分身，分身顶端流出的前液中有着浓郁的暗之力，吸引着孩子用细小的舌头仔细舔着怒张的玲口。

过多的快感随着被前后夹击的肉体传入灵魂，哈迪斯喘息着麻木地想安抚所有的灵魂，一双双手不知满足地抚摸着这具强壮的肉体，粗长的肉棒几乎没有间隔地插入难以合拢的后穴，黏腻的精液溢出穴口，又被另一只肉棒强硬地挤入，顺着被拍打得红肿的大腿根部溢满下身。

哈迪斯再难忍受这让人作呕的酷刑，飞快地抽身离开，只留下仅剩本能的肉体在灵魂的包围中模糊呻吟。冥王的灵魂看着堕落的同胞默默流泪，睿智如他也无法想象同胞们会堕落至此。

金色的泪水脱离了肉体的遮掩，在幽暗的冥河中如同暴风雨中的灯塔，安静地吸引了更多的灵魂，一双双苍白修长的手臂从背后抱住哈迪斯的灵魂，剥去了属于无影的外衣，贪婪地吮吸着这位爱梅特赛尔克席被欲望刺激得挺立红肿的乳头，不择手段地刺激着他的欲望，对暗之力的渴望让他们灵魂深处疯狂地叫嚣着，榨干这个无影的体液，打碎伟大的爱梅特赛尔克席所有的骄傲，让他永远为需要暗之力的灵魂张开双腿，射出宝贵的体液，以此安抚狂躁痛苦的灵魂，等待真实世界的复原。


End file.
